


Под дождём из шарфов

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [11]
Category: C-Pop, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Scarves, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Под дождём из шарфов

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Останься со мной на это Рождество и немного навсегда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020947) by [WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021). 




End file.
